


"I like long drives."

by ohminewt



Series: sterek + the sex life of a lifetime [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom Derek, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have rough car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like long drives."

**Author's Note:**

> i got horny and wrote this lmao enjoy !!

They’d been on the same stretch of road for what had seemed like forever, and Derek was pretty sure he was going to explode if Stiles slid his tongue over the tip of his dick one more time. After a fifteen minute blow job from his boy, he finally pulled over to the side of the road, turning on his blinkers.

Stiles had been teasing him for miles, and Derek knew it was time for him to put his horny little slut back into his place. The slow and teasing tongue swirls were killing Derek, and Stiles was just begging to be taken in hand. 

He yanked Stiles head up off his Dick by his hair, the sound of Stiles replying whimper going straight to his already leaking cock. “Are you teasing, Daddy? You little cum slut?”

Stiles gave a devilish smile and nodded his head quickly, “I want Daddy’s cock.”

“Hmm?” Derek replied, taking off his seat belt. “You think you deserve Daddy’s cock, huh?”

Stiles knew after all the teasing he’d done that he wouldn’t be get his boyfriend’s cock inside of him without a little ( _or a lot_ ) more effort. 

"I think you've been naughty," Derek rumbled lowly after a beat of silence, tugging Stiles hair some more. "I think I'm going to have to spank your little ass so you know that you're not allowed to tease Daddy, huh?"

"Mhm," Stiles moaned out, inching closer and closer to Derek, "I think I deserve my paddle, Daddy."

Derek smiled devilishly, nodding slowly. "I think you're right. Put the seats down in the back."

Stiles scrambled to do so, and Derek took the time to reach into the glove compartment of the Camaro and retrieved the paddle that was shaped like a hairbrush. It had holes that created a sting that Stiles loved more than almost anything in the world.

Once the seats had been put down, Derek took no time joining his boy in the back of the car, stripping him of his pants.

"On your hands and knees, you little slut," Derek barked out, and Stiles obeyed quickly, already completely naked. Once Stiles was fully presented in front of him, his puckered little hole pretty much begging for some attention, Derek began the punishment.

The smacks started off as light, but they soon began to leave Derek-sized hand prints on Stiles pale skin. Stiles was practically purring, pushing himself back onto the onslaught, begging for more with the arch of his back.

"That feel good, baby?" Derek asked as he reached down for the paddle. He rubbed it across Stiles already burning skin, smiling at the enthusiastic nod he was given.

"Now listen," Derek started, giving a small swat to Stiles' thigh, "You're going to take your paddling like a good little boy, and then Daddy's going to fuck you and dump his cum into your hole. If you're a really good boy, maybe I'll let you cum, too. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," Stiles answered, arching his back to push his plump ass out into the air. "I'm ready for my paddling."

Derek didn't hesitate, slamming the paddle down onto his boy's bare bum, not holding back at all. It would definitely be bruised later on, and Stiles wouldn't be able to sit down. That was exactly how Stiles liked it, though. The pain was what got him off.

He let out heavenly moans throughout his spanking, rocking back towards the paddle with each strong swat, never complaining.

After three minutes of continuous solid swats, Derek ended the spanking, proudly admiring his work. Stiles was short on breath, and he cock fell strong between his legs. He was exhausted and was practically starving for his Daddy's cock.

Derek didn't make him wait long, reaching up front for the lube. He quickly slicked himself up, giving Stiles hole a very short stretching. Stiles didn't like getting stretched all the way out first, as he liked the burn Derek's cock caused as it forced itself into his hole.

Once he'd gotten all nine inches in, Stiles was barely functioning. His arms shook with the strength it took him to hold himself, and he went flying forward with the first powerful thrust of Derek's cock into him.

Derek grunted out words through the fucking, marveling in the sound his balls made when it hit his boy's ass. "Such a little cock slut. You love getting torn apart by Daddy's big cock, huh?"

"Yes!" Stiles gasped, moaning out filthy words as his body was rocked back and forth by the force of Derek's hips snapping against him. After a good 20 thrusts, Stiles felt the heat of Derek emptying his load into him, smacking his ass roughly as he did so. "Oh, Daddy!"

After Derek came down from his high, he pulled out of Stiles' ass. He gave the used and abused hole a few solid swats, warranting sensitive whimpers from his little slut.

"I think you've earned the right to cum, huh?" Derek said quietly, flicking Stiles balls with more force than necessary.

"Yes!" Stiles called loudly, spreading his legs further apart. "Please, Daddy!"

As soon as Derek gave him his consent, Stiles' load shot onto the floor of the car, and he collapsed with an 'oompf'.

Before Stiles could comprehend what was happening, a large, glass butt plug was being inserted into his quivering hole. "You'll keep this in until we get home to make sure you hold my load like the good little cum dump you are, okay, boy?"

"Yes, Sir." Stiles answered, turning around and curling up against his boyfriend. "I like long drives."

"I'm sure you do, my naughty little boy," Derek replied with fondness in his tone, "I'm sure you do."


End file.
